In the memory you will find me...
by Senkensha
Summary: Marai no Trunks POV (Like there isn't enough of these) about the androids, and their battles they've had. Its to the song by Linkin Park ~ In the memory~


From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture is there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care   
  
I hate them. With that type of rage that can't help but consume every waking  
thought, an emotional haunting of my nightmares. I stand here on this cliff   
staring down at the decimated city below me. How many years ago did Gohan die?   
How many years ago before Gohan did the others die. Gokou of heart disease, the   
rest at the bare hands of the Androids? My father..... the emotions churn like  
acid. Burning, eating away at the very soul that lives within me. Gohan...   
  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end   
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend   
The rain then sends dripping acidic questions   
Forcefully, the power of suggestion   
Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust   
A spot of light floods the floor   
And pours over the rusted world of pretend   
The eyes ease open and its dark again   
  
The sword lays across my back.Years have passed... sometimes it feels like the  
years have passed by with such liquid fluidity, that I had no idea another 365  
days had passed. Other times.. it feels like time has passed so slowly, I wonder  
if I'm eternal, never to die and forever doomed to live this nightmare in a pain  
staking slowness that is near sheer torture.  
  
  
In the memory you'll find me   
Eyes burning up   
The darkness holding me tightly   
Until the sun rises up   
  
Launching myself into the darkened night sky, the moonless sky, I use just enough  
ki to fly. They aren't here. They've had their fun for the day. You could almost  
set your watch by the Androids' actions. All I have to do is call up their names;  
Juuhachigou Juunanagou... and I can see their smug expressions, their cold dead  
eyes; hear their laughter, their voices. Everything that sickens me.   
  
I Drift towards the empty city, taking my time. I'm here for a reason, a personal  
reason that no one left in this world would understand. I'm here to remember.  
  
Moving all around   
Screaming of the ups and downs   
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound   
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the   
Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete   
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn   
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone   
The memory now is like the picture was then   
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again   
  
I walk along the streets..the empty darkened streets. Litter blows across my   
path like lost souls searching for a home. My footsteps are the only sounds  
that make its way to my ears. The wind drowns everything else out. Sometimes,  
sometimes you almost think you can hear the cries of those murdered by them   
here. I think I hear that in every city I walk through. Its something I can't  
help. I stop at the end of a crater blown street. This is where it ended for   
him. If it'd only rain, it'd be just like four years ago. Nothings changed.It's  
just as I remember it. Years can erase a lot of things, but even now, I can still  
see the blood staining the cracked pavement.  
  
  
From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture is there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care   
  
Why?! Why did they have to kill you Gohan? Why did they have to kill my father?!  
The others? Why do they hate... why do I have to hate. Its not fair. But I know   
what you'd say to that Gohan, "Lifes not fair, life's never been fair, never will  
be. You just suck it up the best you can and carry on."  
  
I kneel to that spot I found you those years ago. I was so mad when I woke up after  
you knocked me out. I realize it now though why you did it Gohan. You knew...you  
knew you were goin to die. You knew that there was no chance in this pitiful world  
that you'd be able to stop them. I know you had hoped, prayed that you'd at least take  
one of them with you... but they were just too strong. I think you realized that, and   
you wanted to protect me from the same fate. I wonder what your last thoughts were Gohan,  
what your last thoughts were as you died? Did you hate them even as you died? Or would you  
be like the Gohan mom talks about so often? Forgiving? Like your father was, or so mom said.  
  
I'm it now. I've fought them dozens of times, and every time they've nearly killed me. Only to  
let me go, because I'm all the 'fun' they have left. The few humans left have learned to adapt  
to survive this hard world. Humans, are adaptable... they don't have a choice now.  
  
  
In the memory you'll find me   
Eyes burning up   
The darkness holding me tightly   
Until the sun rises up   
  
Time to go, the suns slowly making its appearance to this world. Four years Gohan, four long  
arduous years, and yet the battle rages on. All I have is memories of you, of long ago. Everyday  
I vow to avenge you, father, the rest...and everyday that goal eludes me like the end of the  
rainbow. Rest well Master Gohan, I hope whatever road you walk in the afterlife is what you'd  
hoped for. Who knows, maybe soon... I'll be walking with you...   
  
The sun peaks over the shattered buildings now....   
  
  
Now you got me caught in the act   
You bring the thought back   
I'm telling you that   
I see it right through you   
  
"Well, what have we here... look brother, our golden boy is back... "  
  
The voice jerks me from my thoughts, anger floods me like an avalanche. Turning slowly I draw the   
blade strapped at my back. Why now... why....   
  
The twins launch into the air.. as do I....  
  
.....and the battle rages on....   
  
  
In the memory you'll find me   
Eyes burning up   
The darkness holding me tightly   
Until the sun rises up   



End file.
